


A Silent Love

by leonheart2012



Series: Beneath The Shell [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best friends Takanobu and Kenji, Clueless Takanobu, Cute, Honestly Takanobu is so cute I love him, It's a date but Takanobu doesn't know it, M/M, Rarepair, Slow Burn, sleep overs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Takanobu has a deep respect for Hinata and so, when he asks for his number, of course he says yes. And when Hinata asks if he wants to hang out, again he says yes. But he has a bit of a problem. He really, really likes him.Just in case I lose interest, and this 'work' or rather 'collection of works' never gets 'finished', I'm going to be posting these in single-chapter chunks and stringing them together in a series. They'll each follow on from each other, and ther'll probably be at least three of them, but we'll see what happens :)
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Futakuchi Kenji, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Beneath The Shell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558825
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	A Silent Love

Takanobu had an unending respect for Hinata Shouyou. He could see the practise that went into being so good at volleyball, and he couldn't help but be in awe of him for playing even though he was so short. So, when Hinata asked for his phone number, there was no answer he could give except yes.

 _Do you want to hang out today?_ His phone lit up as the text came in, and how could he say no?

They ended up at a tea shop in the middle of town, close to Hinata’s house. Takanobu had taken the train to get there, but he was planning on asking his mother to pick him up, so it didn’t matter that the last train had left half an hour ago. What mattered infinitely more than that was how close Hinata was sitting next to him.

He had never before been so aware of his sexuality. His heart beat faster, his skin tingled, and he wanted, more than anything, to have the words to express how it felt, to have the confidence to tell Hinata he liked him. But he had none of it, and so he sat there, basking in the warmth of his back as he sipped his tea and chatted about nothing in particular.

Suddenly, he gasped and sat forward. “Oh! It’s...I’m sorry, you missed your train!”

“It’s alright.” Takanobu said simply, picking up his own cup of tea and sipping at it daintily. It was still a little too hot for him, so he put it down again, giving Hinata a small smile.

The answer did nothing to calm Hinata, who was suddenly grabbing his phone and texting his mother, asking if it was okay for him to stay over.

“You don’t need to-”

“I’m so sorry, Aone. I promise mum’s gonna make a nice dinner, oh, that is if she’s not busy. Then _I’ll_ make a nice dinner, and you can catch the first train in the morning. I’m so sorry. I lost track of the time.”

“It’s fine, Hinata, really. I can call my moth-”

“She said you can stay over.” Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m so sorry, Aone.”

“It’s okay. Let’s finish our tea and go for a walk.”

Hinata looked sad for another few moments before smiling brightly up at him, so suddenly it shocked Takanobu. “Alright, sounds like a good idea.” He reached out and took hold of the teapot – which was, of course, too hot – yelped, and clutched his hand to his chest. “Ow.”

“Hinata, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I barely touched it.” He smiled up at him again, but his eyes were watery.

“Come to the bathroom. Let’s wash your hand under cold water.”

Hinata nodded and followed Takanobu into the bathroom. He turned the tap on, then guided Hinata’s hand under the stream, keeping a loose hold on his wrist just because he liked the feeling of his skin underneath his fingers. After a little while, Hinata cleared his throat. “Uh...Aone...I’m not going anywhere.”

“Sorry.” He pulled his hand back, stepping away from him and turning to leave.

“No, stay. Sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound like that. I just...” He sighed. “Anyway, I’ve been keeping up the conversation since you came here, but haven’t really given you a chance to talk. Tell me something about you.”

Takanobu wasn’t going to say anything, but Hinata’s eyes begged him to say something, as if mere interests were a peace offering, and again, how could he refuse? “I like kuri kinton.”

“Really? Sweetened chestnuts? What got you into those?”

“I had them at a restaurant when I was younger. It was my birthday. Mother got them for me as a treat. They were very nice.”

“That’s so cute!” Hinata blurted, immediately flushing. “Sorry, I mean...that’s really sweet, that you have that memory.”

Takanobu’s cheeks reddened, too. “It’s alright.” He was silent for a moment. “I also don’t talk much. I’m rather shy.”

“I noticed. But I think it’s kinda...hmm, honestly, cute.” He turned the tap off and dried his hands. “So...do you get on with your teammates?”

“I suppose so, yes. I’ve heard about many of their troubles.”

“And what about your troubles?” Hinata asked softly, his voice sadder than usual. “Does anyone listen to those?”

Takanobu blinked. He wasn’t used to people asking about him, mostly because he would never answer. But he wanted to answer for Hinata. “My mother does. She’s always been very supportive of me.”

“Your father?” Hinata asked, leading the way out of the bathroom, his right hand held close to his chest still. “Is he supportive?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him in a long time. He’s away for work offshore somewhere.”

“That kinda sucks. When did you last see him?” He asked, sliding back into the booth.

Takanobu took the chair opposite this time. “Five years ago.”

“What? But that’s...so long. Why has he gone? Where?”

He shrugged, reaching over the table and retrieving his tea. It was the perfect temperature, so he drank his first big gulp. “Brazil, I think it is now. The company he works for asks him to move around and make the best possible deals a lot. He’s a world-class negotiator.”

“Wow, that’s really cool. But it really sucks that you can’t see him.”

Takanobu shrugged. “We’ve gotten used to not seeing him. Mother and I share the memories together. He called just last week.” He finished his tea, then smiled. “There’s something about you, Hinata.”

“What?”

“That’s the most I’ve talked to anyone outside of family for more than five sentences.” He placed his cup carefully down on the table. “Are you finished?”

“Oh, yeah. I’ll get the bill, don’t worry about it.” He got up before Takanobu could protest, getting out his wallet and paying the 480 yen for their tea. They left shortly after, just walking the streets.

Takanobu’s entire body was tingling. It really had been the first time he had talked so much outside of his own home, and something was compelling him to spill even more. And, even though he and his mother were exceptionally close, there was still one thing he hadn’t told her, but his whole being was vibrating with the desire to tell Hinata, a boy he barely knew.

“Aone?”

“Hmm?”

“I asked what you wanted to eat. Mum’s going to be home late today, which means I’m making dinner, which means I can make whatever you want.”

“What do you want?” He asked. “I’ll eat anything. I’m sure anything you make will be delicious.”

“Well, in that case, I’ll make curry!” He started to race towards the corner store, startling Takanobu, but he caught up quickly with his long legs. “Woohoo! Curry!”

An hour and a half later, the Hinata household smelled delightfully of curry. Then, Hinata turned the stove all the way down, gave the pot a final stir, and left it running. “Keep an eye on it for me? I’ve got to go get my sister from the neighbours.”

Takanobu waited politely for Hinata to return, occasionally stirring the pot. Before he came back, a middle-aged woman entered the door.

“Oh, you must be Aone! Nice to meet you.”

He bowed deeply. “Yes. Nice to meet you.”

“Ah, such nice manners! I wish Shouyou was more like you!”

The door opened again, and both children tumbled into the foyer. “That’s mean, mum!” They both yelled at the same time, and she laughed heartily at them, ruffling their hair.

“You know I don’t mean it, my darlings. Come here.” She hugged them both to her and kissed their foreheads. “How were your days?”

“Good!” The little girl said immediately, shutting her older brother’s response out. “Haru was there again today, and we played house until lunch, and then in her sand pit until dinner.”

“That’s awesome, sweetheart. I hope you shook all that sand out!”

She giggled and shook her head.

Their mother gasped and grasped her under the arms, marching her outside and shaking her back and forth, grains of sand following the motions. “Natsu, you know better than to come home all covered in sand!” She admonished, but they were both smiling and laughing.

Takanobu turned back to the curry, which was just starting to congeal into the right consistency. Hinata stepped over to him and nudged him with an elbow. “After dinner, we’ll get a spare bed set up for you. It might be a bit small, but hopefully it’s not too uncomfortable.”

Takanobu nodded. “Thank you.”

Hinata smiled. “You don’t need to be so formal all the time, you know? I bet you’re still thinking of me as Hinata, aren’t you?”

He blushed. “Yes.”

“Well, while you’re here, you can call me Shouyou.” He smiled another of his rays of sunshine before moving away, leaving Takanobu tingling again. He turned back to the pot and tried to hide his flushed cheeks in the steam coming off it.

Finally, their mother deemed that Natsu was suitably free of sand, bringing her inside and closing the door, both of their cheeks a rosy colour.

“Thank you so much for making dinner, Shouyou. You and your friend.”

Takanobu bowed silently.

“Well, it smells ready. Shouyou, would you set the table, please?”

“Yes, mum.” He rushed to do as he was told while Takanobu brought the pot over to the low table, putting it on a heat absorbing mat, followed by the rice cooker.

“Thanks, Aone.” Hinata’s mother said with a smile, sitting down at the table. “Please, help yourself. We’re all rather laid back here, as I’m sure you can tell.” She then helped Natsu settle down, getting her a bowl of rice with a small side of curry.

“Thank you for the food!” She yelled, lifting her spoon up high before digging it into the bowl as far as it would go.

Hinata laughed at her as he dished up a bowl for himself. “Calm down, Natsu. You’ll get it everywhere.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, which only made him laugh harder.

A strange sort of ache started up in Takanobu’s chest. It was almost like he wanted...this. Wanted a sibling so he could have such cute interactions, wanted a less formal relationship with his family so he could joke around like this. He swallowed and tried to push it down, serving up a bowl for himself last, thanking Hinata for the meal and his mother for her hospitality as he started to nibble at the rice and vegetables.

It was, unsurprisingly, good. He ate quickly, despite taking small bites, finishing well before the girls had. Hinata reached over for seconds, and offered some to Takanobu as well. Feeling slightly guilty, he accepted, thanking him again and eating that bowl, too.

He forced himself to stop there, even though Hinata went back for thirds. He was about to reach for fourths when his mother stared him down. “Sorry, it’s just really good.”

“Why don’t you let your friend have the last of it?” When Takanobu started to refuse, she stopped him. “I know you haven’t had enough. You’re a growing boy! And,” she grinned at him, and it was so much like Hinata’s, he was taken aback, “a mother _always_ knows. Please, dig in!”

She gathered everyone else’s bowls and took them to the sink, cleaning up after them. With flaming cheeks, Takanobu did as he was told, eating the last of the rice and curry, which had been made in perfect proportions, thanking them all another time as he washed up his own dishes.

“You’re almost too polite, Aone.” Hinata said as he laid out the spare bed. “Help me with this?”

Takanobu bent down and straightened out the mattress, laying the blanket over it.

“Why are you like that?”

He shrugged, even though he knew that the answer was because it had been drilled into him. Respect to others was the first rule in his household, and everyone was painfully polite to each other. Even his mother, whom he was so close to, referred to him by an honorific. He was never just Takanobu. He was her son, Aone Takanobu, volleyball player and high school student. It was sometimes exhausting just how polite everyone was. Especially when all he wanted was physical contact, but politeness dictated they keep their distance.

Hinata, who seemed to have no shame whatsoever, stripped right in the middle of his room, with Takanobu watching. His cheeks heated, and he hastily averted his eyes, but not before he had seen Hinata’s thin shoulders, his twig-like arms, his flat stomach, the light smattering of hair just below his navel, the curve of his back, the lines of his abs…

Okay, so maybe he had looked a few seconds longer than what would be considered polite, but it was hard not to look. He had wondered, ever since seeing him, whether his orange hair would extend past his head, and indeed it did. Takanobu’s own silver locks were mostly the result of bleach, and he hid it by shaving off his brows, but there was something special about knowing that Hinata’s hair was one hundred percent natural.

“Oh, sorry. I kinda forgot where I was for a sec. Did you want to...oh, you won’t have anything to change into! I, uh...”

“It’s alright. I can sleep in these clothes.”

“Well, at least take your shirt off. It’ll get hot tonight.” He said it like it would be no big deal, but Takanobu’s heart was beating its way out of his chest, slowly but surely, launching an erratically enthusiastic assault on his rib cage.

Slowly, he lifted the hem of his shirt up and over his head and, when he had folded it, he caught Hinata staring out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh, sorry, it’s just...you’re so big.”

Takanobu tried not to let that go to his head or his dick, but it was hard when Hinata was staring at him like that. “It’s okay.” He hurriedly got into the bed and closed his eyes. “I’m tired.” He said, more blunt than usual because he was panicking.

“R-right!” A patter of feet, and then the light switch snapped off, sending the room into darkness.

Takanobu woke up early. The mattress was indeed too small for him; his feet hung off the end, his toes exposed to the cold air, but he paid it no mind as he folded it and put it back where Hinata had gotten it from.

When he’d finished, Hinata was awake. “When’s the first train?”

“Soon. Don’t worry, I’ll get there. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“That’s okay. I’m glad you stayed over! I’ll get a bigger mattress so you can stay more often! Oh, if you...” He flushed and sat back down. “If you want to.”

“I’d like that.”

Hinata’s smile burned itself onto his retinas, lingering long after he’d left. He had refused Hinata’s offer of breakfast, instead heading straight to the train station to catch the first train.

“How was it?” His mother asked as he came in.

“Good. Sorry I wasn’t home last night.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re back safe.” And that was all that was said about it.

The house seemed even emptier than usual that day. It was completely lacking the lively spirit of Hinata’s family. He couldn't stop thinking about him, about his smiles, about his skinny, athletic body, about his intense eyes, about his sweet mouth, so soft, so talkative, constantly moving. So Takanobu asked Futakuchi over.

The younger boy seemed shocked to have received such an invitation, but accepted immediately. “Yeah, it’ll be so cool to see your house!”

Takanobu didn’t really know what the attraction was, but he was just glad he would have someone to fill the silence. Anything to stop him thinking about Hinata, because nice, polite boys didn't find other boys attractive. Nice, polite boys would marry a nice, polite young lady and have children. Nice, polite boys grew into nice, polite men, who didn't imagine kissing their friends, didn't imagine sucking bruises onto their neck as they caressed and worshipped every inch of their bodies.

He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning against the wall. Futakuchi needed to hurry up and get there already.

“Whoa! This place is so big! Do you even need all this space?”

In truth, the house was only two stories, with three bedrooms, a kitchen, dedicated dining room, lounge, garage and office. It was too big for just the two of them, but when his father did come home, they used all the space. Or at least, that's what had happened the last time Takanobu had seen him, on his twelfth birthday. It had been a surprise, and he had barely recognised the man standing in the dining room when he opened the door, but they had played around on the ground floor of the house together until his father had crashed.

Turning away from the memories, he led his friend up to his room.

“Is this place a home to anything but books?” He asked, running his fingers over the bookshelves.

Takanobu, as usual, didn’t say anything, but inside, clouds gathered. Each of those volumes had been a gift, from a different family member. His grandmother had given him the volume on gardening techniques, his grandfather the one on cooking, his aunt the one on poetry. The next year, they had respectively gotten him a book on history, animals and photography. The tradition had continued for seven years now, repeating every birthday, every New Year’s.

In total, he had forty-two books now. And they were all well-loved, the pages as crisp as the day he had gotten them, even though he’d read each of them at least twice.

“Oh, sorry.” He pulled his hand back from the shelf, as if sensing that something was wrong. “It’s not a bad thing. I’m just...why did you ask me here?”

“It’s empty.” He said, and Futakuchi blinked a few times in surprise.

“Oh, your house?” Takanobu nodded once. “Right. So you just want me to talk for a while?” Another curt nod, and Futakuchi smiled, sitting on Takanobu’s bed and opening a pack of sour gummy worms. “That I can do, Taka.” And then he launched into a one-sided conversation about school, which led to him talking about all the cute girls, and then his favourite songs.

As he talked, Takanobu sank into the blanket of his voice, forgetting all about Hinata and his smile. Forgetting about his dilemmas, about the crisis he was having over his sexuality, about the worry of Hinata not liking him back. He closed his eyes and, after a while, drifted off to sleep.

_Kenji noticed when Aone fell asleep. He continued talking for a little longer before sighing and getting up and leaving. As he crossed the street, he looked back at the house. “Good night, Aone.”_

_He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked the rest of the way home, wondering what could have happened that would make Aone seek contact like that. Even though he had a list of possible scenarios, none of them seemed plausible, until he alighted on something utterly impossible._

_Was he in love?_


End file.
